Duriel
Duriel, the Lord of Pain is one of the four Lesser Evils and the act boss of the second act of Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. When the adventurer arrives in Tal Rasha's chamber, Duriel yells "Looking for Baal?" Duriel is located in Tal Rasha's Chamber, which can be accessed after using the Horadric Staff on the orifice found in the real Tal Rasha's Tomb. Upon entering the Chamber, players immediately encounter Duriel. He and twin sister Andariel conspired with one another to assist in the Prime Evils' return after they got bored of Azmodan's and Belial's uselss schemes and plots.youtube.com/watch?v=dZptg_tZDnl From the Arreat Summit: As the Sin War plodded along through the centuries, many in Hell began to wonder just what it was they were fighting over. The Lesser Evils of Hell were growing tired of the endless ebb and flow in the tides of mortal favor, as well as those in the elaborate schemes of the three Prime Evils - Diablo, Baal and Mephisto. The Lesser Evils longed to return to the epic days of the Great Conflict, and lay siege again to the gates of the High Heavens. Two of the Lesser Evils, Azmodan and Belial, saw the situation as their chance to overthrow the Prime Evils and take control of Hell for themselves. The two Demon Lords made a pact with Andariel and Duriel - as well as their minor brethren - assuring them that humanity would not deter the ultimate victory of Hell. Azmodan and Belial devised a plan to end the stalemate and achieve victory in the Sin War, ultimately riding the bloody crest of the Great Conflict straight into Armageddon ageddon. Thus, a great revolution was set into motion as all of Hell went to war against the Three Brothers, seeking to send them into a Dark Exile. Over the next two centuries, the three imprisoned brothers focused their Demonic powers upon corrupting the Soulstones that bound them to the mortal plane and began bending the will of any nearby humans. Mephisto was the first imprisoned and, consequently, was the first to break free from his bondage. His wrath against those who had put him such a compromised position was swift and merciless. As punishment for his part in the Dark Exile that sent the Prime Evils to the mortal realm, Duriel has been left behind by Baal to guard the Tomb of Tal Rasha. Embittered by this new position of solitary servitude, the Lord of Pain has claimed the souls and blood of many bold adventurers. Strategy and Other Additional Information Duriel is perhaps the toughest boss in Diablo II, all things considered. Duriel is extremely fast despite his size, and is exceedingly strong as well. He has an aura around him (Holy Freeze, which can be learned by Paladin as well) that periodically freezes the player and any mercenaries, slowing movement speed. The combination of his freezing aura in addition to his speed and strength make Duriel a difficult boss to conquer. It should be noted that Holy Freeze is not affected by Cold Resistance or Cannot Be Frozen and Thawing Potions won't offer any protection either. Although a Paladin can use Holy Freeze as well, slowing Duriel down too. Duriel can be considered a very hard boss due to the fact that there is no exit in his room. As soon as players enter his chamber, they are confronted by Duriel with the only option of escape being Town Portal scrolls. As said before, Duriel's speed and freezing aura make it hard to outrun him, and his room is small in comparison to the other End Act Bosses' chambers. It's wise to bring as many minions as possible and a mercenary in order to buy you some time. Though it usually only takes a few swipes (sometimes just one) for Duriel to kill any minion or mercenary, it should at least give you enough time to open a Town Portal. Using Cold attacks against Duriel will slow him down significantly. If possible, attack from range, though Barbarians, Paladins and other melee classes will probably have to face Duriel in close combat. However Duriel also has a charge attack he uses against players out of melee range. Duriel can also use Smite as an attack that stuns players and knocks them back, which can be quite annoying to deal with as he will sometimes chain the knock backs together until you hit a wall and can not be knocked back any further. If he does, and if you somehow manage to survive the onslaught (and are a melee character), it would be wise to stick close to the wall while fighting him. Most classes will fight Duriel the way they would find any other monster. Necromancer and Sorceresses might have to take extra caution as at this stage of the game, your stats will be low in the areas required for heavy equipment. Assassin's Burst of Speed ability makes an Assassin more potent combatant against Duriel as with this ability activated, Assassins can usually outrun Duriel and perform hit-and-run tactics. Coupled with combination of Tiger Strike and Cobra Strike, players can heal themselves from Duriel's attacks. Assassins could also rely on traps and Burst of Speed, especially if the player will specifically build an Assassin class specialized in Traps. After Duriel has been slain, the chamber will be violently shaken and explosions occur on all sides, illuminating the chamber . Some sort of maggots and snails appear from Duriel's torn body; they wont do any harm and can be squished underfoot. A wall collapses and players can move on to explore Tal Rasha's inner chamber. Strategy for the Necromancer See Necromancer vs Duriel '' Strategy for the Sorceress Recruit a mercenary (if the player hasn't already) and open a town portal as soon as you enter the room. While your associate fights Duriel, make sure to be near enough and useStatic Field to bring rapidly bring Duriel's health down, though the skill will become less efficient the lower his life gets. Also note, in it will have no effect below 33%, or below 50% in . Be sure also to give the hireling rejuvenation or healing potions to extend his time in combat, escaping to town when the mercenary is about to die. If a player provides the mercenary with a good spear and a good armor, they may see Duriel go down at first attempt in difficulty. Also, it's good to have a few points invested in Static Field... as it is an elemental version of Crushing Blow, and will work on any monster that is not immune to lightning. Easy Strategy for the Bowazon, Normal Many people have problems in facing Duriel at normal in solo mode, at level 21-22 around, with Amazon with bow. Hire an Act II Merc (possibly the defensive one) and use Full Rejuvenation potions to heal him (you can farm Rejuvenation potions in easier levels and then cube them) while you keep shooting Duriel from sufficient distance. As long as you are able to keep your merc alive, you can continue to shoot him. If the mercenary dies, try to escape with Town Portal and come back again. If you have a really good bow, you should be able to do it with only 4-6 Full Rejuvenation Potions. Strategy for the Paladin *Use Zeal (at level eight or higher) together with freezing and life-stealing (socketed) weapon. *If you have Holy Freeze defensive aura, activate it too, Holy Freeze is calculated separately from normal freeze of your socketed weapon. This allows you to strike very fast, and minimizes the effect of Duriel's freezing attack. *Be sure to have 6 or more Healing Potions, or at least Light Healing Potions in your belt. The more the better. *Since Zeal consumes mana, you might have also one or two Mana Potions in the belt. *Always have a town portal open and ready. With this build, when you meet Duriel, you should only do the following: # Point him with the cursor and hold the mouse button. Thus you attack him non-stop until he dies. # Take a healing potion every time you lose 1/3 of your health. It is simple, taking no more than a minute. Just wait for him to die, and take care to heal yourself appropriately. Use hireling of your choice, and if possible, provide him/her with a weapon that adds additional Fire and/or Lightning attacks. Quotes *"Looking for Baal!?"'' *''"I am your doom!!" (removed)'' Trivia * Duriel has a unique item named after him, Duriel's Shell, a Cuirass. It is possible that, being an insect-type demon, it is his molted shell and not his real carapace. * Despite Duriel's Aura being the Paladin's Holy Freeze, it has been said to be of a demonic nature. * Duriel may be related to the new Diablo III character, the Mistress of Pain. * Duriel is very Zerg like in appearance bearing strong resemblances to StarCraft's Hydralisk and Lurker. Category:Lesser Evils Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Boss